


There Are Worse Crimes Than Tax Evasion

by so_many_fanworks_so_little_time



Category: Charlie Bartlett (2007)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shower Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_many_fanworks_so_little_time/pseuds/so_many_fanworks_so_little_time
Summary: After their 'dips' in the pool, Nathan and Charlie share a shower together before they go to the play.
Relationships: Charlie Bartlett/Nathan Gardner
Kudos: 6





	There Are Worse Crimes Than Tax Evasion

**Author's Note:**

> So this film came out YEARS ago, and yet when I watched it the other day I just had to write this. The fact that there are so little in this fandom saddens me, so I wanted to rectify that by adding another one! Hope you enjoy!

“Never, _never_ attack a drunk guy with a gun, do you understand?”

Charlie nods his head, breathing out a ‘yes’ as he looks at the former principal.

“Good.” Nathan takes a breath before standing and reaching a hand out to help Charlie. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up.”

—

“You sure your head’s okay?” Nathan asks as he grabs some towels from the closet, trying not to drip water everywhere as he does.

“Yeah it’s fine. How’s yours?”

Nathan frowns, looking over at Charlie. The kid must have hit his head pretty badly if he thinks Nathan hit his. The older man steps forwards, hand outstretched as he goes to inspect the back of the boy’s head again.

“I mean, don’t you have a headache or something? You had most of that bottle,” Charlie clarifies.

“Oh that.” Nathan drops his hand, waving it dismissively as he picks up the towels again. “That was nothing. I’ll be fine.”

Charlie nods silently, but Nathan can see by look on his face that he doesn’t agree. Thankfully the boy doesn’t push it.

“We should hurry,” Charlie says instead, peeling his wet t-shirt off and letting it slop to the ground. “We’ll be late to the play otherwise.”

Nathan nods, eyes darting away from the boy’s chest as he silently leads the way to the bathroom, chucking his dripping wet robe on the floor when he gets there. Placing the towels on the toilet seat he turns to Charlie who is struggling to get his socks off, hopping about the room.

A small smile floats across Nathan’s lips as he watches the boy in amusement. “Here, let me,” He mutters softly, crouching down to the floor and taking a hold of Charlie’s foot, peeling the sock off and dropping it to the floor before doing the same with the other one.

Socks off, Nathan looks up Charlie’s body, eyes snagging on the revealed chest before reaching his eyes. He swallows as he realises the position he is in, on his knees for Charlie Bartlett, and goes to stand.

Before he can though, Charlie’s hand is quick to press down on his shoulder, keeping him where he is.

“I think I’m gonna need some help with the jeans too, if you don’t mind.”

Nathan just nods, hands reaching for the front of the boy’s jeans and opening them before sliding the wet fabric down his legs. The boxers Charlie is wearing get caught up in the fabric, and when Nathan looks up his eyes catch on the small cock in front of him. He quickly ducks his head, trying to ignore the heat slowly pooling in his stomach and clears his throat.

“You want first shower?” Nathan asks, voice strained. When he moves to stand this time Charlie lets him, hand slipping from his shoulder.

“I think it would be quicker together,” Charlie says matter-of-factly, turning around to twist the knobs on the shower.

“I don’t think that’s-” Nathan starts.

“You don’t want to be late, do you? We’ll miss Susan’s performance.”

Later Nathan will probably blame the booze still coursing through his blood, or even claim he’s still in shock from his dive in the pool, but before he’s even thought about it he’s stepping in to the shower with the boy, wet clothes discarded on the floor behind him.

Charlie makes no point in trying to hide his interest, eyes taking in every detail of Nathan’s body as the man lathers himself up. Despite how much alcohol he’s consumed, Nathan still feels his cock twitch at the attention the boy is paying to his body.

Nathan watches as the boy’s fingers clench at his sides, as though he wants to reach out and touch the older man but is holding himself back.

He closes his eyes, trying not to imagine what it would feel like if Charlie gave in to the urge. It’s been an age since anyone has touched him, since he’s gotten off by anything other than his own hand, and the extent to which he craves it scares him slightly. He washes away the suds on his body, desperately trying to think of anything other than how Charlie would touch him. Would it be like the boy touches himself at night? Or would he pleasure Nathan purely based on the noises the man produces at his actions?

Swallowing harshly, Nathan opens his eyes to see Charlie still transfixed by the now half hard length of the older man.

“You know, you could be more obvious,” Nathan remarks sarcastically, but clearly Charlie misses the tone to his words. “ _Fuck_ ,” He chokes out as Charlie wraps a hand around his cock, sliding his fist along it and watching in fascination as it grows.

“You’re a lot bigger than I expected you to be,” Charlie mutters as his thumb swipes over the head of Nathan’s cock, collecting the pre come there and spreading it across his aching member. Nathan replays the words in his head, trying to come up with some acceptable answer, but when Charlie swipes the next bead of pre come from the tip of his cock with his finger, sucking it in to his mouth, Nathan forgets about thinking.

“Charlie, don’t- we can’t- _fuck_ ,” Nathan babbles as his hips push in to the tight grip around his cock despite his attempts not to. His arms flail, torn between pushing Charlie away and pulling him closer, before settling on Charlie’s shoulders, trying to stay standing as the boy makes his knees shake with need.

He feels Charlie step closer to him, the boy’s own hard cock brushing against his hip as soft lips connect lightly with his neck. Nathan breathes out heavily, shakily, before giving in and reaching a hand down to grasp Charlie’s own aching cock.

“ _Ah_ , sir,” Charlie hisses, lips pressing against Nathan’s neck as he speaks.

Nathan fists Charlie in time with the boy’s strokes on his own cock, moving his other hand to cup the boy’s cheek and bring his face up to look him in the eye. “It’s Nathan,” He whispers before leaning in and capturing Charlie’s lips with his own.

Charlie moans, hand squeezing Nathan’s cock unconsciously which only serves to make Nathan’s hips buck more frantically in to that tight fist.

Nathan carefully pushes Charlie backwards until the boy’s back connects with the shower wall. He hisses at the coolness, forcing Nathan closer with the hold he has on his cock.

“Fuck,” Nathan breathes, pulling back for air before trailing wet kisses along the boy’s jaw towards his ear. “You’ve no _idea_ what you do to me,” He whispers.

Charlie shivers as the words ghost across his ear before giving Nathan’s cock another squeeze, twisting his fist around the head and sliding back down as he brings his other hand to roll the older man’s balls. “I think I’ve got some idea,” He chuckles, strained as it is.

Nathan would laugh at the cheek of this boy, but as soon as his balls are being cupped and squeezed, he realises he’s not going to last much longer, despite not wanting this to end so quickly.

“M’close,” He whispers, head dropping to rest on Charlie’s shoulder. Charlie doesn’t say anything in response, just speeds his hands up as Nathan’s hips lose their rhythm, becoming erratic. The older man has half a mind to keep moving his hand up and down Charlie’s leaking cock as his own hips stutter and his balls draw up tight before he’s spilling in to the boy’s fingers with a low groan, his release instantly being washed away by the shower.

Nathan’s chest is heaving as he tries to catch his breath. Charlie brings his own hands to rest on the man’s shoulder’s now, giving him more leverage to fuck up in to the Nathan’s hand.

Coming back to himself slightly, Nathan drops to his knees before the boy, instantly taking Charlie’s cock in to his mouth. Charlie howls at the hot wet heat, and it’s not long before Nathan is swallowing down the bitter taste of the boy’s release.

Nathan pulls off of Charlie’s cock, resting his forehead against the boy’s hip as they both try to catch their breath. Charlie threads a hand through Nathan’s hair as the spray of the shower beats down on them.

“Probably would have been quicker to have showered separately,” Charlie teases and Nathan snorts a laugh before pulling back and looking up at the boy.

“Probably,” He smiles before standing up and giving the boy a peck on the lips as he turns the water off. “Come on.”

—

“Here, try this one,” Nathan mutters as he hands a shirt to Charlie. The boy pulls it over his head and Nathan looks away as it covers the last of his body. He shouldn’t have indulged the kid like that, shouldn’t have even gotten in the shower with him in the first place. Even if he was still a bit drunk, the dip in the pool and the orgasm have definitely sobered him up now. He can’t believe what he actually just did, with a guy who’s the same age as his daughter. Oh god, _Susan_. What will she think? What will-

“It’s alright,” Charlie mutters, and clearly his thoughts must have been written all over his face. Nathan shakes his head but doesn’t argue.

“How’s your head, you alright?” Nathan asks, trying to change the direction of the conversation.

“It’s okay.” Charlie offers Nathan a small smile as the older man looks away. Before he can get caught up in his thoughts again, Charlie says, “Well we should go ‘cause we’re gonna miss the play.”

“I doubt she’s going to be happy to see me,” Nathan mumbles as he fiddles with his towel. “Especially after…” He waves his hand, hoping that Charlie understands what just happened between the two of them.

“No, no you’re her father, and she loves you very much,” Charlie tries to convince Nathan.

“What, even after she finds out I, fuck. You’re her boyfriend, how could I…” Nathan presses the heels of his palms in to his eyes, trying to stave off the headache he knows is coming.

“Nathan,” Charlie whispers, hand reaching out to rub at the older man’s arm.

“I’m the fucking adult,” Nathan seethes, removing his hands to look at Charlie. The two stare at each other before he brokenly whispers, “What the fuck am I doing?”

“You’re beating yourself up over something you don’t need to,” Charlie’s says softly. “What happened between us doesn’t need to happen again if you don’t want it to. And I really want it to,” He says with a smirk before turning serious again. “But please, give yourself a break. You’re too harsh on yourself all the time.”

Nathan looks in to Charlie’s eyes amazed. This seventeen-year-old boy is standing in front of him and consoling _him_ of all people. It’s true that Charlie is mature beyond his years, and the thought helps to melt away a small part of his guilt. He didn’t take advantage of the boy, because Charlie would have stopped him, wouldn’t have initiated it, wouldn’t be standing here giving Nathan options if he despised the man so much.

Nathan takes a deep breath, and nods. He can beat himself up over this later.

“Thanks,” Nathan whispers as he pushes a lock of hair out of Charlie’s face before leaning in and gently brushing his lips against the boy’s in a soft kiss.

—

Things are definitely going to be difficult for Nathan for a while now. Not only because he’s falling for his daughter’s boyfriend, who happens to be seventeen and a student at the school he used to teach at, but also because he still needs to find a job considering said boy got him fired from his last position. Still, he thinks, as he wraps an arm around Charlie’s shoulders, pulling him closer against his side as he watches his daughter sing on stage, things are looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. Maybe one day I'll write some more in this fandom, maybe post-canon, but I think I should focus on all my other fandom WIPs for now!!


End file.
